


When The Dragonwolf Danced

by Sph0015



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, read it, well I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sph0015/pseuds/Sph0015
Summary: History changed.  The blood of the dragon and the wolf are combined much earlier than before.  It makes a dragon different to all others.
Relationships: Aemma Arryn/Viserys I Targaryen, Alicent Hightower/Viserys I Targaryen, Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon, Jon Snow/Rhaenyra Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Daemon Targaryen
Comments: 41
Kudos: 84





	When The Dragonwolf Danced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alperez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alperez/gifts).



> Kind of an experiment so tell me what you think.

**King’s Landing 98AC**

**Queen Alysanne Targaryen**

Alysanne thought all in all things could be much worse. She still missed her exiled daughter dearly but she would just have to keep trying. She still prayed for her to come home to speak with her one last time.

Alysanne knew her time was limited and she would like a visit from Saera one last time before she perished. Though there was not much she could do in that department.

Now she was focusing on two of her grandchildren. 

She had arranged their marriages and they so far had worked very well. Though Alysanne did worry about Viserys’ wife. She seemed to struggle in conception. Though the two loved each other very much and that helped with marriages.

Daemon though had been lucky and unlucky at the same time. She arranged for him to marry Lyanna Stark. Alysanne would admit it couldn’t have been a better pairing.

Lyanna had literally knocked some sense into Daemon and the two found a fondness that Alysanne was sure was love. 

She had once thought that marrying Daemon to Rhea Royce would have been a good choice. Looking back she was glad she didn’t.

Lyanna got Daemon to straighten up some and act more like a married man should. Though Lyanna had a wildness that reminded her very much of Alyssa.

Just another daughter taken too soon from her.

The two would ride on the back of Caraxes to gods know where but would always come back smiling and covered in grass stains.

Unlike Aemma, Lyanna conceived quickly and bore a son that was a little jewel. Though not at the cost of her own life. Little Aemon was born a mere two hours after Rhaenyra and the two were practically twins in everything but appearance.

Aemon had his mother's dark hair and dark grey eyes. He had his father's features though everywhere else. He was even a little on the wild side sometimes as if to remind everyone who his parents were. Aemon was mainly a quiet child watching as he looked to be observing the world. The egg placed in his crib hadn’t hatched either, it worried Alysanne a little but she had faith that perhaps one of the other dragons would be his one day.

Alysanne knew that the boy would have a harder heart than most children. The ones whose mothers don’t survive usually do.

Daemon though was hit by the loss harder than anyone else. He had quickly fallen into a pit of despair and grief. It was almost as if a piece of him was missing. He started going back to his old habits of drinking in Flea Bottom with riff raff. Then also finding whatever pleasure that took his pain away.

Daemon doted on his son quite often as well. He looked to him with a fondness that he shared for no one else. For all of Daemon’s issues being a father wasn’t one of them. Aemon recently had his first nameday with Rhaenyra the two causing more havoc than anyone thought possible.

Viserys and Aemma watched fondly the two children who were now ripping open at the cake. Daemon had Aemon on his lap eating the smushed cake his son was trying to feed him.

It was the closest she had seen Viserys and Daemon in what now seemed a little while. Daemon was always on the ambitious side but like many of his worst habits Lyanna quelled them. 

Alysanne knew that it was only a matter of time before his ambitions would come back so she decided now was the best time to put a stop to it. She found that most matters like this were better nipped in the bud.

She walked into her solar, the cane she had made walking even take considerable effort. How she wished she was still young.

She sat down and had a servant pour four glasses of wine. Then she had the same servant call for Viserys, Daemon, and Aemma. She also made sure that the children were brought as well. Aemon and Rhaenyra could melt the Wall when then two were together.

Viserys and Aemma arrived first as the sweet couple they are. Viserys pulling out Aemma’s chair for her.

Daemon arrived late as usual for him. His cheeks were a little red and he sat down with a small huff. Then he just smiled as if nothing was wrong. Alysanne did not want to know where he was found as only Gods know the mischief he was up to.

She would have included Baelon but he was at Dragonstone so it was just her and her grandchildren. Baelon also tended to be a little dramatic for things like this. Then the children were brought in.

Daemon’s whole face changed. There was a softness there that she had never seen anywhere else with her grandson. It made her proud of him and gave her good hope for little Aemon.

Aemon and Rhaenyra were now on the floor playing with each other. Rhaenyra was trying to stack wooden blocks while Aemon would go and collect them from another pile. Once the stack got high they knocked it down laughing.

Before they came too distracted with the children Alysanne decided that business was going to be conducted.

“Well now that we are all here I would like us to get to business.” She stated in a polite but strong tone.

“Yes Grandmother.” They all replied.

“Well nothing like the present.” She started. “I would like to start with talk of betrothals.”

“Grandmother I am not going to wed again.” Daemon said. His tone left little room for argument and it was worth a try to see if he would be open to it again.

“I would like to propose a betrothal between Aemon and Rhaenyra.” She said to a stunned room. She decided to continue.

“As we know we cannot predict the future but now we can try and prepare for it.” She said to very concerned faces.

“Viserys. I do not think you would disagree that you and Aemma have had difficulties conceiving.” 

They both had a small look of shame. Alysanne didn’t blame them but securing the future for their family was necessary.

“I am not mad or ashamed of you, but this is for the family. Should there not be anymore children between you two and Daemon even years from now doesn’t marry again then we must secure our line.” All of them actually nodded their heads.

“I see we now understand what is happening here. Now do we all agree to this betrothal?”

All three were verbally agreed. They all watched the children play for a few minutes. Then as the children were showing signs of getting tired their nurses came and took them to the nursery.

“I believe that we should talk further.” Daemon said.

“What do you wish to speak of?” Alysanne asked.

“The line of succession in this agreement.” Daemon stated plainly.

“I will leave that for you two to discuss when the time comes. You are both brothers, remember that. Though it seems you will have time to do the planning for it. First your grandfather will finish his rule, then your father his, and who knows if the gods bless our family then Aemma will have sons soon and we won’t have to worry about any of it.”

That is what she hoped. Daemon was ambitious but never said it out loud. Alysanne was sure it came from him wanting to keep people on their toes around him. He always was thinking of how to do that.

Still a small part of her knew for some reason that Aemon and Rhaenyra would rule someday. She would never say this aloud as she would only want that as the last resort.

“Well if there are no more questions then I believe it wise to adjourn.” Alysanne said as the others left her solar.

After they all left Alysanne released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Her plan worked. She had appealed to something that only dragons could understand. _We are the few, the proud, and the strong._ Things aren’t easy when there aren’t as many of us as we would wish.

It was why she arranged this proposal. For her family. Alysanne had lost too many of her children already. 

Viserys knew the challenges of having children with his wife. So he knew now he would not be forgotten. Father of a queen and uncle too a king. It also took some of the pressure off him and Aemma. As if they needed more of that. _Viserys would be king someday but he will do a good job._

Daemon had ambitions, but most of all wanted what was best for his son. There would be no better marriage for the children. The chances of the two being closer with any other she couldn’t foresee. _Aemon and Rhaenyra are already inseparable. The gods only know how they will be when they grow._

Sometimes Alysanne got a feeling in her gut about things and this was one of them.

She felt in her gut that Aemon and Rhaenyra would be rulers of the realm one day. She couldn’t tell whether she should be happy or worried about what her gut is telling her. Though Alysanne would pray for them all anyway.

She got to her chambers as it was taking more energy just to get from one point to another for her these days.

Alysanne didn’t really care what time it was as she crawled into bed to rest her eyes. As she closed her eyes she knew the proposal today would bear good fruit.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. Most of this was put together one night instead of sleeping. The rest sort of to polish it. It is shorter than usual for me.
> 
> Anyway don’t expect this to be updated often. Sorry.


End file.
